Take it on the Run
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: songfic to REO speedwagons "Take it on the Run" kagome is the lead singer in her and her stepsister, sango, band. when she learns that her fiance, inuyasha, has been cheating on her. what will she do? tell him off in song!
1. Take it on the Run

Take it on the Run  
  
Kagome was helping sango close the family store for the day. They were in a hurry, they would be late for their big gig. "Hey sango, where did you put my guitar?"  
  
"It's over by the door kagome!" when kagome ran to the front of the store to grab her instrument, it was gone. Kagome searched furiously, until a voice rang out of nowhere. "Looking for this?"  
  
Kagome looked up to see her band mate as well as her future brother-in-law, SesshoMaru. He was holding her guitar out in front of him while his guitar case was strapped to his back.  
  
"Your mean, you know that? Anyway, come on sango!" kagome was about to run past SesshoMaru when he grabbed her shoulder and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"I'm ready kagome, all that's left to do is locking the door." Everyone quickly got outside and sango locked the door. They then got into SesshoMaru's truck and drove to the park. When they arrived, everyone else was set up.  
  
"Sorry we're late guys. Didn't mean to keep you waiting." Said kagome while she set up. "It's no problem, we knew you would get here in time, right shippo?" said miroku while he finished setting up his drum set. " That's right, we weren't worried, to much." Said shippo as he tested his electric guitar.  
  
"Well that's good. I was afraid we wouldn't make it." Said sango as she set up her mike and keyboard. Within ten minutes everyone was ready for the show. That's also when the audience started to arrive.  
  
Kagome looked out into the crowd to see her and sango's parents, (sango and kagome are stepsisters) miroku's father, shippo's father and SesshoMaru's father, lackey and his adoptive daughter Rin.  
  
Then, as the last of the people arrived, inuyasha came and sat in his reserved seats, right in front of the leading microphone. But that wasn't the worst part, kikyo was with him and they were walking to close for kagome's liking. After all, she and inuyasha were engaged.  
  
Then kagome and the others walked out on stage and got ready to play. Kagome announced the name of their song. "This song is called ' Take it on the Run' and it's dedicated to my fiancé."  
  
SesshoMaru started the beat with his acoustic guitar while kagome sang.  
  
"Heard it from a friend who Heard it from a friend who Heard it from another You've been messin' around  
  
They say you got a girl friend You're out late every weekend They're talking about you And it's bring me down  
  
Well I know the neighbor hood And talk is cheep When the story is good And the tales grow taller long down the line  
  
Well I'm tellin' you babe That I don't think that it's true babe And even if it is Keep this in my mind  
  
You take it on the run baby If that's the way you want it baby Then I don't want you around I don't believe it Not for a minute You're under the gun So you take it on the run  
  
Thinking of your white lies Putting on your bedroom eyes You say your coming home But you won't say when  
  
Well I can feel it coming When you leave tonight Keep running And you need never look back again  
  
You take it on the run baby If that's the way you want it baby Then I don't want you around I don't believe it Not for a minute You're under the gun So you take it on the run!"  
  
Then came a long musical interlude and during that, kagome shot inuyasha a very cold stare.  
  
"You take it on the run baby If that's the way you want it baby Then I don't want you around I don't believe it Not for a minute You're under the gun So you take it on the run!  
  
Heard it from a friend who Heard it from a friend who Heard it from another You've been messin' around"  
  
Then kagome took off her engagement ring and threw it at inuyasha. Hitting him right between the eyes. The band then proceeded to play the next song. 


	2. Hit the Floor

Hit the Floor  
  
After a round of applause, kagome announced the name of the next song. " This next song is called 'Hit the Floor', I hope you enjoy it."  
  
Shippo began the beat and was soon joined by miroku and SesshoMaru. Kagome began singing or should I say rapping.  
  
"There are just Too many Times that people have tried to look inside of me Wondering what I think of you And I protect you out of courtesy  
  
Too many Times that I've held on when I needed to push away Afraid to say what was on my mind Afraid to say what I need to say  
  
Too many Things you've said about me When I'm not around You think having the upper hand Means you gotta keep putting me down But I've had  
  
Too many Stand-offs with you It's about as much as I can stand Just wait until the upper hand Is mine  
  
One minute you're on top The next you're not Watch it drop Making your heart stop Just before you hit the floor One minute you're on top The next you're not Missed your shot Making your heart stop You think you've won Then it's all gone  
  
So many People like me Put so much trust in all your lies So concerned with what you think To just say what we feel inside  
  
So many People like me Walk on eggshells all day long All I know is all I want Is to feel like I'm not stepped on There are  
  
So many Things you say That make me feel you crossed the line What goes up will surely fall And I'm counting down the time Cause I've had  
  
So many Stand-offs with you It's about as much as I can stand So I'm waiting until the upper hand Is mine  
  
One minute you're on top The next you're not Watch it drop Making your heart stop Just before you hit the floor One minute you're on top The next you're not Missed your shot Making your heart stop You think you've won Then it's all gone Then it's all gone Then it's all gone Then it's all gone Now it's all gone  
  
I know I'll never trust a single thing you say You knew your lies would divide us But you lied anyway And all the lies have got you floating Up above us all But what goes up Has got to fall  
  
One minute you're on top The next you're not Watch it drop Making your heart stop Just before you hit the floor One minute you're on top The next you're not Missed your shot Making your heart stop You think you've won Then it's all gone Then it's all gone Then it's all gone Then it's all gone Now it's all gone"  
  
The music ended and there was another round of applause as they exited the stage.  
  
Kagome was stopped, while she was walking to her moms van, by inuyasha. " Why did you throw this at me?" he asked, putting the ring in her face. She pushed it aside and asked him a question.  
  
"Why are you dating kikyo? When you can answer that question, I'll answer yours." She began to walk away but then she stopped, turned around, walked back to him and slapped him and then she walked away.  
  
When she reached her moms van, she popped the trunk and put her guitar in and sango put her keyboard in. then they closed the trunk and turned to run when... "Kagome, sango! Where are you two going?"  
  
"Hi mom, well, we were going to celebrate with our band mates and friends." Kagome answered nervously. "All right, just don't stay out to late." Kagome and sango ran to join their friends. 


	3. I'd Die for You

I'd Die for You

Kagome hopped into her friend's car and then they went to one of their favorite clubs, The Shikon no Tama. They got their usual seats, a table by the stage. Kagome sat next hojo and SesshoMaru. Sango sat next to eri and shippo. They ordered their drinks and then began talking.

Then the stage curtain opened. The manager of the club, kaede, spoke through the mike. "We would like to welcome our favorite band, the wolf pack!" the crowd booed.

Kagome turned to the group and said "I wonder why they don't like them?" sango answered by saying "maybe he isn't good." Just then koga stepped up to the mike. He was dressed on a pair of blue jeans and a Bon Jovi t-shirt. (So you know, he's not wearing that skirt thingy)

"Hey everybody! I'm going to sing a special song tonight. It's dedicated to my favorite girl..." kagome thought to herself ' please don't say my name. Please don't say my name...' " Kagome!" ' Mukai baba, he said it.'

The band began playing and koga grabbed the microphone.

"If you could see inside my heart

Then you would understand

I'd never mean to hurt you

Baby I'm not that kind of man

I might not say I'm sorry

I might talk tough sometimes

And I might forget the little things

Or keep you hanging on the line

In a world that don't know Romeo or Juliet

Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget

We are cast from Eden's gate with no regret

Into the fire we cry

I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

I'd do anything

I'd lie for you

You know it's true

Baby I'd die for you

I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

If it came right down

To me and you

You know it's true

Baby I'd die for you

I might not be a savor

And I'll never be a king

I might not send you roses

Or buy you diamond rings

But if I could see inside you maybe

I'd know just who we are

Cause our love is like a hunger

Without it we would starve

In a world that don't know Romeo or Juliet

Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget

We are cast from Eden's gate with no regret

Into the fire we cry

I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

I'd do anything

I'd lie for you

You know it's true

Baby I'd die for you

I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

If it came right down

To me and you

You know it's true

Baby I'd die for you

Oh!"

There was a long instrumental and during that, koga threw kagome a rose.

"I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

I'd do anything

I'd lie for you

You know it's true

Baby I'd die for you

I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

If it came right down

To me and you

You know it's true

Baby I'd die for you

Uh-huh

Uh-huh

Uh-huh

Baby I'd do it for you

Only for you"

The song ended and the curtain closed on him, causing the crowd to laugh at him. Kagome, on the other hand, was in shock. ' It's high school all over again! I mean, it is flattering an' all but still, did he have to do that in public!' A waitress with their drinks pulled Kagome back to reality.

It was about 1 o'clock in the morning when they decided to head home. SesshoMaru gave kagome and sango a ride. When he pulled up to their house, they said very quick thank yous and goodbyes before heading inside. They didn't want their parents know that they had just gotten home. SesshoMaru waited until they were inside to drive to his home.


	4. How Am I Supposed to Live Without You

How Am I supposed to Without You

It had been a couple weeks since kagome slapped inuyasha and told him off in public. The band was now about to perform for a charity benefit but first, there was an opening act. When the announcer announced that inuyasha was their opening act, kagome nearly freaked.

Inuyasha was sitting on a stage stool with his acoustic guitar in his lap. He was wearing blue jeans and a Michael Bolton t-shirt. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

He then announced what he was going to sing. "I'm going to be singing a song called ' How Am I Supposed to Live Without You'. It's dedicated to a good friend of mine, kagome higarashi." He then began playing.

"I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you  
They said you were leavin'  
Someone's swept your heart away  
From the look upon your face, I see it's true  
So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the  
Plans you're makin'  
Then tell me one thing more before I go  
  
Tell me how am I suppose to live without you  
Now that i've been lovin' you so long  
How am i suppose to live without you  
How am i suppose to carry on  
When all that i've been livin' for is gone

I didn't come here for cryin'  
Didn't come here to break down  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end  
And how can i blame you  
When i build my world around  
The hope that one day we'd be so much  
More than friends  
And i don't wanna know the price i'm  
Gonna pay for dreaming  
When even now it's more than i can take

Tell me how am i suppose to live without you  
Now that i've been lovin' you so long  
How am i suppose to live without you  
How am i suppose to carry on  
When all that i've been livin' for is gone

And i don't wanna face the price i'm  
Gonna pay for dreaming  
Now that your dream has come true

Tell me how am i suppose to live without you  
Now that i've been lovin' you so long  
How am i suppose to live without you  
How am i suppose to carry on  
When all that i've been livin' for

Is gone"

Inuyasha ended the song and walked off stage, his head held low as he walked past kagome. Kagome hit inuyasha on the back of his head as he passed her. Then the band went out on stage to perform.


End file.
